Sharingan Everywhere
by BlastingFast
Summary: He had no ideal what this new place was but one thing was certain everyone seem to act like the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan was just that, not a bloodline... "You mean every ninja has the Sharingan?"


**Is This World Really My Own**

Naruto knew the legendary technique was a failure when he suddenly appeared in the middle of nowhere. The technique was of course the jutsu that made the 4th Hokage as one of the most feared ninjas to exist.

He had gotten all the details of how to use and recreate it, but applying it in theory was easy, actually performing the jutsu or succeeding in using it was a different matter all together. This was why Naruto wasn't completely surprised to find himself lost with no clues of where he was. It was a teleporting jutsu after all.

Ok, so he was only surrounded by trees, he could still be close to the hidden Leaf village and just a few miles away. Whatever the case was he was going to find out quickly, being lost was not on his things to do list.

With a quick leap on top of one of the tree branches high up, he took a guess in the best direction that he believed would lead to konoha and took off. Relief was quick to follow after some time traveling when the village came into view.

"Whew that was close, I thought I was lost for sure that time." there was no need to say just how many times this situation seem to have happen to him, Because he had lost count around the 40th something time it did.

"Now to make up some excuse for why I happen to be outside the village, lets see…" his rambling was ended when he got surround by 8 Anbu, all had their ninjato out ready to kill him, if he so much as looked the wrong way at them.

"Who are you and why are you here nuke-nin?" was most likely spoken from the captain of the small platoon.

The responds Naruto gave was…"Huh?"

"Don't move if you don't want to die, _**name **_boy, or I will kill you right here and now." again the captain spoke.

"…uh Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, what the heck is going on here and why you guys treating me like a criminal huh?" keeping calm was the last thing he was about to do in this situation.

Looking at him funny or at least that was what it seemed like behind their masks, the captain was the one to speak another time, "You expect us to welcome an unknown suspicious person in our village without a word to them? Know your place here _**boy**_." saying boy as if he was addressing trash.

They all had the leaf emblem on their masks so he knew they were the real deal, but how could they not know him. Everyone seem to know him after the battle with Pein but then again maybe he was just over exaggerating his popularity in konoha.

"Wait its me Naruto, you know the guy who beat Pein and saved the village 6 months ago, I mean you do know who I am now right?" it was a plead that got him nothing more than hard stares.

"Your kidding man, you really have no ideal who fight Pein? What have you guys been doing all this time living under a rock or something?" more pleads to find answers, it was sad really.

"Captain I don't think this nuke-nin is sane anymore, maybe we should just give him to Ibiki and let him torture him with his special Sharingan." a bear face mask Anbu had stepped up to speak to the captain of the group.

"Sigh…. There really is nothing to do when the ninja your interrogating is insane I guess." he decided to give in.

"Bind him then knock him out, we'll take this _**boy **_to Ibiki and be done with this pathetic attempt at infiltrating the village. Shinobi these days, you sure can tell which ones are trash nowadays, they don't even have their Sharingan active when in danger."

What the heck was all this nonsense everyone was on? Sharingan? Sasuke was the only living Uchiha with the Sharingan besides Madara who seem to fall off the radar after Sasuke joined the Akatsuki.

"Oi, hey… wait you can't serious be arresting me for coming back to my own village? Look at my headband I'm a leaf ninja too. Can't you see my headband and what you mean activate the Sharingan I don't have it, only people of Uchiha blood can have that blood limit. That and Kakashi-sensei don't count though." Naruto said in a panic.

"Haha…. He said the Uchiha clan is the only ones with a Sharingan. This guy really has lost it. The Uchiha clan was long since banned from the village, and besides they're all trash like you." a monkey like mask anbu said holding his sides.

Maybe this was some prank being pulled on him, he didn't know but, if it was real and he did attack, would they mark him as a traitor or worst, a missing-nin?

Looking at the Anbu was starting to give him chills up his spine. "What headband _**boy **_you have none. A leaf-nin you say? Don't be ridiculous you are no leaf-nin, we have no insane shinobi or kunoichi under our service."

Just like that? They were going to abandon him? This captain guy was saying they had the Sharingan but he saw none in their eyes. Maybe an illusion was the cause of this weird events that was happening.

Deciding to try and cancel the illusion,(to him anyways) Naruto was quickly stop from that course of action when the anbu captain shouted out orders, "STOP HIM NOW. He's trying to use some type of jutsu to escape."

Escaping was not it, getting out of this nightmare was more along the lines of what he was trying to do. Before he could perform to hand sign needed, he looked up at the anbu who had grab his hand wearing some kind of bird mask.

"Not so fast little man." she whispered.

'_A girl?' _Was the last thought going to Naruto's head when the sight of her eyes behind the mask shafted into the Sharingan. Eyes widening in surprise with his mouth in a silent 'what' she spoke again, "Sleep."

And that was exactly what he did, falling right into her arms. "Alright, take him to Ibiki. The rest of you try and find out where he came from, as well as the route he took getting to the village."

With a small show of salutes and bows, the small platoon of Anbu separated to do the jobs giving to them. "Sigh… what a long day this is turning out to be. Just how was that guy planning to spy on us? A leaf-nin? What kind of lie is that for a ninja? Sigh… trashes." and in a swirl of leaves, he vanished too.

------------------------------------

_**A/N: first story so let me know what you think, Is it trash or not? XD**_


End file.
